A taste like heaven
by Kristallblut
Summary: Simon is starving himself and Jace doesn't like it at all. Jimon, set after Swords and Blood


**AU: Simon is starving himself and Jace doesn't like it at all (aka me wanting to write bloodsucking since there was no AU...again)(also this is after "Swords and blood") I own nothing.**

Simon Lewis loved to sleep. He did not love to be woken up because someone, Jace, wanted to climb through his window. For whatever crazy reason. Maybe Izzy was cooking again. Or there were ducks in the Institute, because Izzy wanted to prank him.

But Simon was getting tired of being woken up by his shadowhunter boyfriend at ungodly hours in the morning. He didn't care that he was susposed to be night-active now, he was the all-mighty daylighter, so there was no reason for him to sleep all day and walk around at night. But Jace seemed to think that when he decided to visit someone at 4 am, they damn better be happy about it, oh and they should be honoured that he spent time with him. Sometimes Simon wondered how Jace could walk through doors with such an ego.

He opened the window "What do you, WOHA JACE STOP". Jace had thrown himself onto Simon and was now sitting on him, using his weight to press him into the mattress. If Simon weren't so surprised and tired ( and well, alive) he would have blushed because of their current position. But now, he was just angry. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU INSANE?" "No dear vampire I'm fine thank you very much." Jace seemed very happy and it didn't look like he would give up his comfortable place on Simon. "And I am here, because you are not okay." "I'm okay and now get off of me." Simon was getting nervous. He was sure no one had noticed that he skipped several days between his "meals".

Jace traced the blue veins which were visible under Simon's skin. "No, you are not okay. You are starving yourself and you are a fucking idiot. If you like it or not, you are a vampire now, and you have to drink blood." This was probably the first time he saw Jace 100 % serious and probably... concerned for him. "Why? Why are you starving yourself Simon? Do you want to go on like this until you go mad and attack a human and I have to kill you? Is it that what you want?"

Jace wasn't angry, but he seemed to be disappointed in Simon. And hurt. And he had no idea how to deal with a hurt Jace.

"It doesn't taste good." "What?""It. Doesn't. Taste. Good. ""What do you mean it "doesn't taste good"? You're a vampire, you live from blood. How can it not taste good?" "Since I drank you blood on the ship, other people's blood isn't appealing for me. Not anymore."

There he said it. Now Jace would leave him because he was a fucking freak and probably addicted to his blood. "Jace?", Simon asked, very silent. "I knew that I was great, but I never thought that my blood would be more delicious than everyone else's blood. It just shows again what a flawless being I am." The next moment Jace hit the wall. Usually he would have seen it coming, but he was too busy to praise himself and his angle blood to notice his boyfriend throwing him against a wall. Izzy would have been proud of Simon.

"What was that for?" Jace rubbed his head. "For being an idiot." "You know you can have it anytime." "What?" "My blood idiot. You just have to ask for it" "Jace no, don't " The next moment, Jace had a blade in his hand and scrapped it across his wrist. Simon stared and the small red line that started to show, how a small drop rolled down Jace's skin and fell onto his white sheets. He tried to not smell it, but his shadowhuter put his bloody wrist under his nose and in front of his mouth, like the invitation it actually was. And with that, all what was left of Simon's self control flew away, and he sunk his teeth into Jace's wrist. He heard Jace breathing becoming uneven, but that was irrelevant for him at the moment.

He barely remembered the first time he drank Jace's blood, because he was dieing, except that it tasted better than everything he had before. This was thousand times better. He not only had his full sense, but he had more self control, which meant he could enjoy the taste. It was weird, not like other blood, but stronger. He couldn't describe the taste, but he could swear it was the sweetest thing he ever had in this mouth.

Simon had to force himself from taking his mouth and teeth from Jace's wrist. He and Jace were both breathing heavy, and while Simon was stronger than before, Jace looked a lot weaker. Said boy took out his stele and started to draw a rune on his bloody wrist. "I'm sorry. Did it hurt?" "No, it actually felt good. Vampires have a hormone in their salvia, which makes the drinking enjoyable for their victim." "I can...see that." Jace and he both looked down at Jace's errection, which was showing very much because Jace was wearing thight pants. "Well vampire, how about you sucking me a second time?".

The next thing you heard was Jace wincing in pain, from being thrown at a wand a second time. Damn, Simon sure got better reflexes now.


End file.
